The Shadow
by batjoker12
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul's daughter has a mission from her Master Bane


**The Shadow.**

Gotham city full of evil not even the most hardened criminals would want to live. Only few can survive, the strongest survive as they say. Once peace was brought there by the mysterious man they call Batman. The Dark Knight. Only a few select people know his story... know who he is under his mask. I am one of those lucky few, do you know why? I am Annabelle Mae Wayne. Daughter of Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne.

Raised in hell, raised in the league of shadows that my grandfather Ras al Ghul had made. The assassins raised me as a killer, an executioner, and a criminal. I was brought there after my father had killed my mother by Bane. He raised me as if I was his slave. Always beating me until I was better, until I could _rise_out of the hell hole I called home. Finally my day had come the day I was able to climb and rise above them all. As I climbed I felt a rush in my veins, my heart pounding as the taste of freedom came to me, I smelt the fresh air I had never had. I smiled and ran, ran until my legs hurt, until I had to rest.

I awoke the next morning to someone kicking me slightly in the chest. **_"What the hell do you want?"_** I mumbled half asleep. _**"Up Annabelle."**_ The man said, I knew the voice immediately. I stood up and bowed to my master, Bane. **_"Yes master?"_** I asked. **_"I let you rise but now you have a new mission."_** He explained. **_"What is it master?"_** I questioned. _**"To find Bruce Wayne. To explain who you are and show what you can do. In secret of course."**_ He told me. **_"Why do I have to be secret? Doesn't he know_ _about me already?"_** I asked confused. He grabbed me by the neck and held me down to the ground. _**"I told you to always call me MASTER! And because I told you to."**_ He hissed. I gasped and nodded. He continued and let me go. _**" Show him this, your birth certificate. Now go!"**_ I ran away in fear, in shame.

Once I got to a small village I realized I had no money and no one would hire me with the symbol I wore. The symbol of the assassins. I decided that to eat I would have to steal. I hate to but I would have to. So I snuck up to a vendor, and grabbed some meat, fruit and water bottles. The man saw me and was about to call me out on it until he saw my symbol on my necklace. His eyes widened and he nodded for me to go. I did and felt guilt in my heart. Finally I saw an alley to which I could eat in peace. As I sat down a child obviously starving started going through the trash, I called in the native language of Serbian_** "Дођи дете сам ће вам дати храну." (Come child i will give you food.)**_ He slowly took the food from my hand and smiled. _**"Хвала Господјо." (Thank you Ma'am)**_ I nodded and ate my apple as I walked away feeling good about myself.

**_...Three Months later..._**

**Gotham_ city._**

_ I walked along the streets of the scum city at night, I walked to an apartment building. Slowly I climbed up the ladder to the roof and faked a scream. As I waited I put on my outfit. Arm blades, a gothic trench coat, black gloves, a bat shaped mask, black boots, and black skinny jeans._

_Soon I heard a swooping sound, the sound of the batman. I turned and bowed to him as he charged. I jumped out of the way and threw my birth certificate at him. He asked in his deep voice. **"What is this?"** I nodded not saying a word. He bent down and opened it not taking his eyes off of me. As he read I vanished in a flash, actually only on the ledge below. He looked up and saw no one, but oh well he read on. **"Annabelle Mae Wayne, daughter of Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne, 15 years of age, lives in Gotham city. Address 516** **Norad Street."** That is all he read as he threw down the papers running off. I smiled and ran the streets to my apartment. As I got inside I heard a knock, I quickly lied. **"Be right there I just got out of a shower."** I yelled. **"That's alright."** He yelled from the door. I changed quickly and got to the door. **"Hello."** I said as I opened the door to a Mr. Bruce Wayne. **"Hello may I come in?"** **"Of course, may I take your jacket?"** I politely asked. **"Why yes."** He smiled. I grabbed his jacket and hung it up then turned on the light in my apartment, and waited for him to come sit down. **"What gives me the pleasure of having Bruce Wayne in my home."** I smiled. **"This is what** **brings me here."** He explained giving me my birth certificate. I pretended to read and nodded, then acted it out. "**I had no idea, no one told me who my father was but this** **makes it official. Nice to meet you... Dad."** I blushed. **"Yes it does, now may I ask a question?" "Yes what is it?"** I asked. **"As you new found father I know it** **will be difficult to just suddenly come live with me or call me dad or anything like that, but I think you living with me would be the best idea."** He explained. I nodded and smiled. **"Yes i'd like that very much."**_


End file.
